


Dirty desire

by SiennaJTCK



Series: Dirty desire [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 单箭头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: Damian亲自训练的士兵有些失控
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Dirty desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dirty desire

“不准向任何食物与玩具低头。”Titus与Alfred（猫的那个）来到庄园的第一天Damian曾谆谆教导，苦口婆心的模样可能永远不会出现在任何一个人类面前。

Damian是动物保护主义者，抨击一切虐待及奴役动物的行为。但这不妨碍他——以士兵的身份——严格训练Titus跟Alfred，好今后作为他的左右手来保护庄园。他那些所谓的兄弟们不稳定因素太多，因此Damian训练他的士兵们的第一堂课，就是必须提防庄园内除他跟Bruce还有Pennyworth的其他所有人。

但毕竟是一只大丁狗和一只波斯猫，正如Titus抵抗不了来自Grayson的飞碟， Todd似乎对Alfred有一股奇妙的吸引力：每当向管家或是向其他在庄园内无所事事到处闲逛的人问起Alfred在哪，答案总与Todd八九不离十。总归没有亲眼所见，还能欺骗一下自己最引以为傲的猫咪士兵其实是被红头罩俘虏了，但真正撞上的时候，Damian那实际还是十四岁的心灵出现了一丝来自信任危机的裂痕。

若要给这场灾难开个头，那是一个慵懒舒适的午后。

在庄园内捕捉一只红头罩，除了他本人房间，书房会是最佳搜寻地点。被使唤的Damian吞下喉间的不满——毕竟是Pennyworth布置的任务，再怎么不愿意也不能得罪他们的管家——推开门。

“Todd，下午茶……”Damian教科书般命令式语句在看清里面的人与猫后止住了。

Jason捧着一本书躺在沙发上，这原本是个再平常不过的场景，如果忽略男人怀里的猫咪的话。

Alfred正团在Todd的胸口伸爪子一下又一下地伸展，踩在男人胸前的软肉上。猫掌在完全舒张时藏在肉球里的利爪露出了骇人的长度，但Alfred似乎控制好力道丝毫没有令Jason不适，还发出了极度享受的咕噜声。

恰逢Jason看完一页，翻书的动作使得胸肉靠里挤了挤，猫咪更兴奋地扒拉Jason的领口，加快踩抓的速度，乐此不疲地，甚至俯下身往男人怀里钻。黑色爪子陷进男人漂亮又饱满的胸部，末了还看上去十分柔软地弹了回来。想是触到痒肉，Jason不自觉地瑟缩了下咯咯的笑出声来。猫这种生物总是狡猾的，凭借一副能令人类倾心的模样肆意妄为。红头罩对Alfred彻底败下阵来，一面嘟囔着猫咪的名字，挠它的后颈，然后索性放下书，把小生物抱起来直接上脸去蹭。

一股不可名状的恍惚感敲进Damian的脑袋，不是出于士兵叛逃的愤怒也不是因为红头罩自以为是地挑逗他的猫。无可置疑，从来没有踩过奶的Alfred在Todd身上找到了它所需的母爱。更令他没想到的是，红头罩居然也任由Alfred胡闹。

被捧着蹭得有些不开心了，Alfred用肉球推开Jason的脸，回到男人的胸口，索性团起来打算午睡。

“你再赖在我这里，你的主人就会吃醋啦。”Jason用食指点了点猫咪的鼻子，获得对方亲密地一舔。被那双蓝绿色眼睛注视时Damian瞬间回过神来，对方分明早就意识到自己的存在，Jason冲他扬起一抹笑，仿佛在为Alfred当众叛逃的行为得意洋洋，殊不知Damian的注意早就黏在他那被踩得乱糟糟的领口里露出来的那片皮肤上。

“Alfred。”Damian轻声道。

波斯猫闻声竖起猫耳，随即训练有素地跳到它长官的肩膀上坐直，威风凛凛，又回到Damian最以为豪的模样。

“下午茶。”Damian对书房里的人留下这句话便漠然离开了。

把猫重新抱在怀里，小巧却充满力量的猫爪撑在Damian的手臂上，不禁引人遐想这颗肉球前不久踩到过的地方。一时间，那双蓝绿色的眼睛又映在眼前，带着挑衅与得意，像猫那般，仗着自己一副魅惑人心的模样，肆意妄为，持宠而骄。

咽下莫名的干渴感，Damian捏住Alfred的爪子，仿佛这样就能获得同样的触感。

他会击溃那自鸣得意的模样的。


End file.
